Jeff X Gaby
by Jeffthekillerlover
Summary: Jeff meets Gaby and falls in love


Constant deep breathing awoke me from my sleep, making me crawl up against the headboard. We didn't have a dog or a cat, and my family wouldn't pull this kind of prank. Did something or someone get into my house? The window wasn't open and neither was my door. "Hello?" I whispered into the dark. The breathing halted to a stop immediately, making me cower into the covers further. "Mom? Dad?" I squeaked. Then something shimmered in the beam of moonlight coming from my window. A...knife? Panic set in and I screamed as loud as I could, but before I could begin to open my mouth, someone's hand covered it. "Shhh..." They said, holding a blade against my neck as well. "If you scream, I'll slit your throat." Just barely, I could see the outline of a man with long, stringy hair. I couldn't see a face, but he smelled like rotting corpses. Tears were streaming down my face in no time and I didn't know what to do. If I try to save myself, he kills me. But if I do nothing...then what? "Good little girl. Now...go to sleep..." He placed a napkin over my mouth and nose and the fumes hit me hard. I dropped on the pillow. The first thing I felt was cold hands on my wrists. "Sh, calm down dammit. Do you want to die or what?" A familiar voice snapped and something cut some rope or something, I was just waking up anyway. Then I looked over to see a man with shoulder-length black hair and a crazy cut open smile. His face was pale and his eyes were black and sunken in. He had no eyelids. "Who...where are we?!" I yelped, feeling his hands grab my elbows. He pulled my off of the bed I was tied to and pulled me out the door. The man, my previous [almost] murderer didn't reply at all, he just pulled me along down a hallway. "He had you tied...geez, when Slendy finds out he's going to pummel him..." He trailed off, pulling me into a huge room I guessed was the dining room. Only a few people were in there. A man with a mask, a boy that resembled Link from LoZ, and a tall, slender man. Wait...Slenderman?! That couldn't be him... I've read about these people...that was Masky, that was BEN, and that was Slenderman...and then I stared at the man gripping my right elbow. That's Jeff The Killer. By now I was shaking in my shoes, wanting so desperately to run out of the room and back to my house, safe and sound. "Ah, who is this?" Slenderman said cheerfully, so unlike his displayed character. "This is Gaby. I was going to kill her but apparently, Jack was there first and decided to kidnap her and take her kidney. Well...anyways, I got her out of there before he could, like, eat her whole body." At Jeff's sudden statement, I backed away and stared at the two. "Wait, wait, wait! First of all...how do you know my name? Second of all, Jack?! Eyeless Jack?! My KIDNEY? I DON'T HAVE A KIDNEY?" I screamed and lifted up my shirt to see a row of stitches covering up my skin. "AGH, GODDAMMIT!" I yelled. Not only was I about to be killed by Jeff and or Jack, but I only had one kidney now. Great. "Chill out...it's nothing close to what I would've done." "What YOU would've done?! Ugh, where-" "Alright, alright. Calm down you two. Gaby, we're in the only place safe for our kind. The Creepypasta mansion, of course! You are welcomed here but only if you promise not to tell anyone. Otherwise we'd have to kill you." Slenderman sounded as if he was smiling and rested a hand on the bow tying the apron around his waist. The front said "Kiss The Cook!" in cheesy lettering. "Dinner will be served soon. So please, for all hell's sake, just clean up." He sounded impatient, as if Jeff never got cleaned up before dinner. I could see it happening. As I was walking to the bathroom that Jeff pointed to, he stopped the door from closing. "Hey, you know you should probably thank me. I did do you good service." "Yeah, by almost killing me?" I spat back, trying to close the door. Jeff chuckled, still holding the door open. "You're not so bad." My cheeks burned for some apparent reason. "You're not so bad yourself."


End file.
